User talk:Bewnt
Creator of Dan-Ball games Nice page, but Ha55ii doesn't make Stick Ranger or Powder Game. He hires people to do it. Sand Game Modder makes Powder Game, while three unknwon programmer entities work on SR, which is why it is uploaded three times for every Powder Game upload, as he needs to pay them all as much as Sand Game Modder while producing as much updates as him as well ($500 for every 3 updates, each programmr proabably makes one of the three Stick Ranger uploads, and on the third month gets his pay)... You chart looks a lot like Yonder's. Mine does too though, so I shouldn't complain. --Sand master 14:44, 29 November 2008 (UTC) * Interesting - though I am still inclined to use "ha55ii" as it is still copyrighted by him (it's written all over in his games). As for the chart, I'm not sure if Yonder was the one that began the trend, but nice eyes - I did copy the code from Yonder's page. Oh by the way, how do you know the programmers' salaries? --bewnt 15:01, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I am in affiliation with Sand Game Modder, and I ask a lot of questions (too much, actually). Ha55ii did not really make all the games though...he owns them. --Sand master 15:32, 29 November 2008 (UTC) To "create a game" it's enough to do a rough concept of the game and than hire some programmers to code it and expand it. It doesn't even matter whether Ha55ii coded a single line of source code. It's the same with the Dan-Ball Wiki: The creator is still FoxtrotZero, even if he wouldn't have written a single article. So basically it means nearly the same as "got the idea and started something which lead to the existence of the game". Of course it's pure speculation (at least for me) whether Ha55ii got the first idea or one of the programmers got the idea and Ha55ii was only willing to publish it. --Justme2 01:17, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Yes, but Ha55ii did not begin SR (or so I assume, as he decided to hire people since 1.0)... --Sand master 19:45, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Subpages Do you know you can use subpages at your user page (for example User:Bewnt/Stuff) ? It's the same thing I used for the Template:SR Stage Navigation. Just in case you feel your guide gets to heavy for your user page. Or if you think one page simply isn't enought to tell everything about "bewnt" ... --Justme2 18:39, 1 December 2008 (UTC) : Never. Knew. That. Thanks for the tip! --bewnt 02:20, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Naming Pages Response Yeah, someone put that type of format in there. I'm trying to fix those. Thanks, anyway! By the way, is it possible to change the name of a page?-Buggy793 01:41, 3 December 2008 (UTC) **Thanks! I'll fix those liquid webtoy elements now. --Buggy793 01:49, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Logo Contest Are you leading the contest? I believe Buggy793 and JustMe2 have claimed to do so, but I just spent hours making a logo that I think is pretty good for the wiki: "Silly top members section?" Bewnt. Not as this site administraitor but as a member of this site i am not happy that you removed the "Top Members Section". Now, as the site Administraitor, i wish to mention that i place trust in you. Don't abuse it. Make sure that any changes to the front page are put first on the discussion page to be... discussed, and approved of. FoxtrotZero 22:57, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :It was suggested on the respecting talk page by me (see Talk:Dan-Ball Wiki#Top Members), approved by some unknown guy and done by bewnt. FoxtrotZero, do you think we should wait a longer period of time for such things? --Justme2 00:31, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Well, i see that the proper time was taken to hold a vote over it. Nonetheless, the main page says alot about us. While the menu may not have been necesarry, i think that all staff need to be involved (as i was not notified). To my knowledge thats just the three of us. I respect the decision. Please just make sure i'm in the loop next time. I am glas to see things functioning around here. FoxtrotZero 18:43, 6 December 2008 (UTC) 6th Weapon I am pretty sure it is unlocked, but you could change it if needed. --Yonder 03:23, 7 December 2008 (UTC) : He is ... well, ... right. The 6th weapons are unlocked after finishing Grassland 5, which means they are still unlocked after beating Grassland 7. (see Talk:Town#Availability_of_weapons_in_the_shop for details) --Justme2 00:36, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :: But that's misinformative, as it implies that it is unlocked only after completing GL7. In any case, thanks for correcting it. --bewnt 01:43, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Image Deletion Go ahead, I was just bored. --Yonder 17:21, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Rank 3 Really!? Also, how can you know that I would be, for example, a Rank 2 Editor? --Yonder 03:04, 13 December 2008 (UTC)